Van Aifread
Van Aifread ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Aifread ist ein berüchtigter Piratenkapitän, der zwölf Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte von Tales of Berseria in den Besitz der Van Eltia gekommen war. Diese ist vom Königreich Midgand mithilfe eines Ingenieurs gebaut worden, der die Techniken eines entfernten Kontinents kannte. Nachdem während der Jungfernfahrt eine Reihe von Unglücken geschehen ist, sollte sie verschrottet werden, woraufhin Aifread sie an sich genommen hatte. Der wahre Grund der Unglücke, in die die Van Eltia geraten war, war ein Malak, der die Van Eltia als Trägerin genutzt hatte. Nach dem Prolog von Tales of Berseria, nachdem die Offenbarung stattgefunden hatte, war Aifread dazu imstande, den Malak zu sehen, der den Namen Eizen trägt. Eizen wurde ein Mitglied von Aifreads Piraten und stieg zu Aifreads erstem Offizier auf. Er half Eizen dabei, seinen Sensenfluch als Teil seiner Person anzusehen anstatt nach einem Weg zu suchen, sich davon zu befreien. Ein Jahr vor der Hauptgeschichte von Tales of Berseria ist Aifread von der Abtei gefangen genommen worden, nachdem er mithilfe von Zaveid, der unter Innominats Domäne gestanden hatte, fortgelockt und von Melchior Mayvin überfallen worden war. Zuvor war es Aifread gelungen, Zaveid mithilfe von Siegfried aus dem Einfluss von Innominat zu befreien und ihm die Waffe zu überreichen, weil Melchior zu dem Zeitpunkt noch geglaubt hatte, dass der Aifread gebraucht hatte und nicht Siegfried. Aifread ist daraufhin auf Titania eingesperrt worden und soll vermeintlich der einzige Gefangene gewesen sein, dem es gelungen war, von der Gefängnisinsel zu entkommen. Tatsächlich hatte Melchior ihn von dort mitgenommen, um ihn als Köder zu nutzen, um an Siegfried zu gelangen. Dafür war es Melchiors Ziel gewesen, Aifread in einen Dämonen zu verwandeln, was er mithilfe seiner Illusionen tun wollte. Doch Aifreads Wille war so stark, dass er sich seinem Einfluss sieben Tage lang erwehren konnte, bis er schließlich nachgegeben und sich verwandelt hatte. Tales of Berseria Aifread ist für die Mannschaft der Van Eltia und aus der Heldengruppe für Eizen der vorrangige Grund für den Kampf gegen die Abtei, da die Mannschaft ihren Kapitän zurückgewinnen will. Aifreads vermeintlich erster Auftritt geschieht in Lothringen, wohin Zaveid und Eizen durch ihn gelockt werden, da Melchior an die Formel von Siegfried gelangen will. Eizen findet den gekreuzigten Aifread im Hof von Lothringen vor, wo er ihm gegenüber scherzt, dass er ihm ruhig einen Brief hätte schreiben können, und Aifread erwidert fragend, wann Eizen jemals einem anderen Mann einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Dem stimmt Eizen zu, nennt als Ausnahme jedoch seinen jüngeren Bruder. Als Aifread darauf eingeht und behauptet, dass Eizen ihm bereits einmal von seinem Bruder erzählt hatte, versteht Eizen, dass es sich hierbei um eine Illusion handelt, und attackiert Aifread, dem er wütend sagt, dass er keinen Bruder habe. Aifreads Illusion löst sich daraufhin auf. Das erste Mal erscheint Aifread den Helden persönlich, als die Helden die Illusion von Melchior in Aball zerstört haben und zu Velvets Haus zurückkehren. Velvet und Eizen wollen Melchior angreifen, doch wird dieser überraschend von Aifread geschützt. Nachdem die Helden über den Erdenpuls von Titania zur Hexeninsel geflohen sind und dort im Kelch gegen Melchior bestehen müssen, ruft dieser schließlich Aifread zur Hilfe. Eizen meint ihn zu erkennen, trotz seiner dämonischen Gestalt, doch ehe Aifread dazu kommt, jemanden anzugreifen, gelingt es Zaveid, ihn und Melchior mithilfe von Siegfried in den offenen Erdenpulsriss zu schleudern, der sich daraufhin schließt und den Helden die Möglichkeit zur Flucht bietet. Nachdem die Helden nach weiteren Kämpfen erfolgreich von der Hexeninsel geflohen sind, erscheint Aifread zusammen mit Innominat, Melchior und Artorius Collbrande am Strand der Hexeninsel, wo Melchior Aifread in den Kampf gegen die Helden schicken will, damit er Laphicet tötet und Velvet Crowes Verzweiflung steigert, damit Innominat sich an der letzten fehlnden Sorte der Bosheit laben kann. Um zu verhindern, dass Aifread sich weigert, frisst Innominat seinen letzten Rest Wille und bringt ihn unter seine absolute Kontrolle. thumb|left|300px|Aifread wird kurz vor seinem Tod von Laphicets [[Silberflamme erfasst und vom Dämon zum Menschen zurückverwandelt]] Aifread erwartet die Helden schließlich in der Bairdmarsch auf Endgand, wo er die Mannschaft der Van Eltia angegriffen hatte und damit offenbarte, dass er nicht länger er selbst ist. Die Helden finden Aifread und Zaveid vor, die gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, und Zaveid will ihn retten, weil er ihm noch etwas schuldig ist. Er will ihn nicht töten, sondern ihn zurückholen, doch Eizen ist sich sicher, dass ein Dämon nicht wieder menschlich werden kann, da er noch nicht von Laphicets Silberflamme und ihrer Kraft der Reinigung weiß. Zaveid ist dennoch entschlossen, nichts an seinem Kredo zu ändern, wird jedoch von Aifread niedergeschlagen, der daraufhin Laphicet angreifen will. Doch Eizen geht dazwischen und hält seinen Schlag mühelos ab. Eizen entgegnet ihm, dass er niemanden auf dem Kredo von Laphicet und Zaveid herumtrampeln lassen wird, nicht einmal Aifread, und stößt ihn zu Boden, wo Aifread Siegfried bemerkt, das von Zaveid fallengelassen worden war. Aifread feuert damit einen Schuss auf sich selbst, woraufhin Eizen ihm sagt, dass er ihm alles schuldet und seine Schuld nun begleichen will. Ein Kampf gegen Aifread entbrennt, doch er ist entschlossen, seinen Auftrag durchzuführen und schlägt sich bis zu Laphicet vor, den er als Geisel nimmt, worauf Eizen zornig reagiert. Laphicet meint in dieser Situation, er sei auf alles vorbereitet, was ihm zustößen könnte, woraufhin Eizen ihn lobt, dass er gewachsen und ein Mann geworden war. Er erzählt davon, wie ihm Familie und Freunde, alles, was er je hatte festhalten wollen, wie Sand durch die Finger geronnen waren. Er erzählt davon, wie Aifread zu ihm sagte, dass er eine Faust bilden und sich etwas mit Gewalt nehmen soll, wenn er es nicht mit einer Hand festhalten kann. Eizen ist gewillt, mit seiner Faust alles zurückzuholen, was ihm gehört, woraufhin Aifread kurzzeitig stutzt. Eizen attackiert ihn daraufhin und Laphicet gelingt es, sich mit einer Kopfnuss von Aifread zu befreien. Mit einem einzelnen Faustschlag tötet Eizen Aifread schließlich, doch ehe er stirbt, gelingt es Laphicet, ihn mit der Silberflamme zu läutern. Er versucht ihn daraufhin zu heilen, was ihm jedoch nicht mehr gelingt. Aifread meint, dass es zu spät dafür sei, und Laphicet will es weiter versuchen, aber Eizen verbietet es ihm. In seinen letzten Worten erklärt Aifread Laphicet, dass seine Kraft der Reinigung daher kommt, dass er ein Teil von Innominat ist. Wenn er dazu imstande wäre, Innominats Domäne zu versiegeln, hätte er also in der Tat eine Chance gegen ihn. Er erwähnt die vier elementaren Empyreer, die im Erdenpuls ruhen und deren Domänen Innominats verdrängen können, wenn sie wiedererweckt werden. Er treibt die Helden zur Eile, solange Innominat und Artorius mit der "Zeremonie der Unterdrückung" beschäftigt sind. Aifread bedauert es, dass er nicht mit den Helden reisen kann, weil er sich sicher ist, dass sie sich gemeinsam prächtig amüsieren würden. Eizen offenbart ihm, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen wird, und Aifread will dies auch nicht, denn er ist ihm dankbar dafür, dass ihm durch Eizen nie langweilig geworden war. Er stirbt, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass er und Eizen auf weitere Höllenfahrten gehen würden, wenn sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen. Persönlichkeit Aifreads wahre Persönlichkeit ist während des Spielverlaufs kaum zu erkennen, da er die meiste Zeit unter der Domäne Innominats steht. Ihm liegt viel daran, dass jeder an seinem eigenen Weg festhält, und als gefürchterter Pirat hat er sich einen Namen in ganz Midgand gemacht. Seine Mannschaft ist Aifread treu ergeben. Kampfstil Aifread, im Kampf "Dämon Aifread", ist nicht bewaffnet, sondern attackiert seine Gegner mit bloßen Fäusten, wobei er vor allem auf einzelne, besonders mächtige Hiebe setzt oder Schockwellen durch Schläge auf den Boden erzeugt, die alle Gegner in seiner Umgebung erfassen können. Sein mystisches Arte ist Knochenspieß. Wissenswertes *Van Aifread ist die erste Version des immer wieder erscheinenden Charakters Aifread, der größere Auftritte innerhalb des Handlungsverlaufs eines Spiels findet. *Laut Melchior entspricht seine Stärke der jedes Legaten. *Auch tausend Jahre später, in Tales of Zestiria, ist Aifread ein bekannter Piratenkönig, um den sich mittlerweile viele Legenden ranken. Aifreads Jagdrevier ist nach ihm benannt. *Benwick bezeichnet Aifread als Personifizierung des Meeres mit einem Spitzbart. *Aifread teilt sich seinen Vornamen mit Van Grants, dem Endgegner aus Tales of the Abyss. Charakterliste en:Van Aifread Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Van Aifread